rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Oryza
' Oryza', officially logged as LV-114, is a human colony located approximately 82 light-years from Earth. Its primarily known for its resourcefulness as an agricultural colony, growing crops including rice. While generally looked over in terms of its importance, strategic position, and population, this world contains a deadly secret in the form of a hidden, expanding Xenomorph hive. Physical features Oryza is a terrestrial planet roughly 1.2 times the size of the Earth. It has a rotational period of 26 hours, and an orbital period of 271 days. Prior to terraforming, its atmosphere hosted a greenhouse effect which initially logged at a surface temperature of approximately 295 K (22 degrees Celcius). The planet was discovered to have around 61% of its surface covered in water, though the water was of a slightly different composition to Earth's water making it unsafe to use unless properly processed and filtered. The planet has two moons which are easily visible in the night sky. 'Terraforming' While there were some initial problems in the way for colonization, terraforming efforts were not as costly to make the planet suitable for habitation compared to other worlds. These changes included: *Atmospheric composition modification to make it more Earth-like, resulting in only requiring life-support gear for prolonged exposure to the elements; eventually developed to have humans no longer require any breathing equipment. The change also helped reduce the greenhouse effect, effectively reducing global temperature to make it much more suitable for human colonization and crop growth. *Water composition modification to make it resemble Earth's hydrosphere more; still an ongoing process, though several lakes have been made into fresh water, with one sea surrounded by land currently undergoing saltwater transformation. *Soil composition modification to make it resemble Earth's more; currently in development, as the planet's soil seems suitable for initial crop growth, though may be changed to produce better results. History The planet was discovered by humans roughly 100 years in the past, and logged as a potential candidate for harboring life. Later on, a series of probes were sent to take a closer look; findings did not uncover any alien life, though it seemed suitable for coloniation after only minor terraforming efforts. The planet had a successful human colony started 10 years ago. 'Xenomorph Hive' One day, colonists monitored an object approaching from space, which ended up impacting on the surface of the planet several kilometers from one of the outskirt farms. Despite the fact that the object didn't break down much in atmospheric reentry as most meteors do, it landed plenty far enough away from any human settlements to cause any concern, and was generally forgotten about outside of being placed on the official log. However, the object was in fact a Yautja spacecraft which harbored a horrific organism aboard: one of the Predators on-board had suffered a Xenomorph implantation during their last Hunt, gestating a Chestburster which quickly killed him and started slaughtering the others. This caused chaos as despite the Yautja's efforts to kill it, they ultimately were unable to prevent it from growing into adolesence and reaching the ship's control room and cause it to spiral out of control and crash on the colony. What few Predators weren't killed before then died in the impact; while the new creature suffered injuries, it survived the crash and escaped into the wild. One of the human colonists, a female explorer, was out nearby when she discovered the incoming ship and witnessed the impact from afar. Curious, she approached the site to investigate further. Coming upon the Yautja ship, she started being monitored by the new creature, which had by that point healed its injuries, fully matured into a Hybrid, and sought to breed. It stalked her through the field for a short time before making its presence known to her, pouncing her, and forcing her to surrender to its superior strength. The creature then impregnated her with a Chestburster embryo, and took her unconcious body with it away from the site. While it was finding a place to nest, the human awoke, and managed to free herself and flee. The Hybrid did not seek to chase her, only stalk her, as it had already impregnated her and simply decided to wait for her death. Miraculously, as the embryo grew in the female, the Hybrid decided to spare her, subduing her and helping to extract the Chestburster from her as it tried to escape her body. Her life saved by the creature, the female was seduced to stay with the creature; she let herself be impregnated again in a way that ensured her survival. It then took her with it again, hiding out in a cave where it began to build its nest. After several weeks of breeding with the human, the Hybrid creature managed to expand its initial nest into a sophisticated hive through the cave system. Managing to capture a few other human females to add to its number, the creature successfully sired a few hundred Xenomorph drones which remained hidden underground, unknown to the human colony. The Hybrid grew close with the female, who succombed to a life of breeding with the creature and was treated as its mate. 'Predator Attack' Seeking to find out what happened to the ship that crashed on the planet, a scout ship carrying three Yautja Youngbloods covertly arrived at the colony, discovering the crash and investigating the area. This lead them to the caves where they came upon the Xenomorph Hive, quickly being discovered and forced to defend themselves. Managing to kill a few Xenomorphs, the Predators were drawn deeper into the Hive where the Hybrid managed to dispatch all three of them easily, slaughtering them when they tried to take its mate with them. After this attack, the Xenomorphs managed to repair the damages to the Hive, and replenished their lost numbers within days. Breeding continued on as normal. Category:Planet Category:Earth-821403